villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patrick Andersen
Patrick Andersen is the main antagonist in the series The Andersen Journals (AKA MLandersen0) and a minor antagonist in Stan Frederick. He is the evil alter-ego of Michael Andersen. Story Initially, Michael had began sleepwalking during the course of events, however, it eventually got to the point where he would carry a knife into Shaun's room as he was doing this. Eric and Shaun eventually decide to bring him back to the mental institution where Michael had stayed at originally. Patrick makes his official appearance in the video Going Away Present, where he ties up Shaun in his basement. He takes pleasure in tormenting Shaun Andersen, and also requests to Shaun that he calls him Patrick. Eventually, Patrick leaves a knife next to Shaun and lets him free himself as Patrick disappears. Its later revealed that while Michael was institutionalized, he would attack other patients and call himself Patrick. This is revealed to Shaun by Stormy, a former patient at Michael's hospital. During his visit with Stormy, Patrick appears threatening the two with a knife, and tells them that Michael is trying to kill himself with pills. Patrick says that since the two share the same body, he can't allow that. He then leaves, taking Stormy's knife with him. Its later revealed that Stormy was threatened by Patrick and went as far as attacking her by forcing her to hide Michael's flash drive from Shaun. This is revealed when Shaun visits Stormy a second time, only for the two to be attacked by the Slender Man. Patrick appears for a brief few seconds by teleporting into the elevator with Shaun. After a few months pass, Shaun and Stormy begin dating and living together, whereas Michael would return warning Shaun that Patrick showed Shaun and Stormy dying in multiple ways. Michael eventually returns to Shaun, saying that he is "all better now." Michael begins living with Stormy and Shaun. All things are fine, until Stormy is later killed by the Slender Man. It is later implicated from HABIT that Patrick did this. Patrick made a short appearance in the Stan Frederick video called 13. Unsatisfied Customers when Stan called Michael on the phone and told him that he was going to move their appointment to a few months, he then told him that everything was going to be okay. Michael then turned into Patrick and started laughing, he told Stan how Michael's brother was cut into pieces by HABIT with a chainsaw and that Stan has no idea what he was wading into. He then hung up on Stan. Background According to HABIT, Patrick has existed for longer than either Shaun or Michael has. He also says that Patrick gives himself all sorts of families and friends throughout the years to surround himself with food for the Slender Man. He also says the reason he scared Eric away was because he was catching on to Patrick's sociopathic lifestyle. HABIT mentions that Patrick would be considered a sociopath, if he were human. Quotes Gallery Patrickandersen.gif|Patrick Andersen. Patrick.jpg patrick1.jpg Patrick2.jpg Videos Category:Alter-Ego Category:Internet Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Twin/Clone Category:Possessor Category:Dark Forms Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Horror Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Trickster Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Serial Killers Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Lover Stealers Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Harbingers